Satam
by Specopsangheili
Summary: This is a story I have decided to dedicate some time to. I would ask you all to please review and give me some feedback. This story is about the saturday morning sonic series and the transition from Julian to Robotnik and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Satam novel**

**In a world governed by the powers of good and evil. Where creatures that we regard to be fairytales exist in perfect synchronisation with one another in a world that resembles a childlike dream. A sinister being that one would be quick to deem as untainted evil was awakening from its slumber. An evil mind conspiring and plotting to overthrow that which is good a pure for no reason other than a remorseless, cold hatred for life. **

**Julian leant over his laboratory bench closely examining a microscope. His blue eyes buried deep into the rubber coated eye pieces. He shuffled his undersized chunky legs nervously. What he was seeing could revolutionise the world of medicine as his kind knew it. **

**Under the microscopes piercing white light and layers of magnifying glass was a slide with a finely pressed wax coated section of a former patients liver. The blue dye had stained the individual cells causing the nuclei to show up a dark blue surrounded by pale blue cytoplasm. These were normal healthy cells, but with one thing peculiar about them. They had come from a patient who had died from cirrhosis of the liver. **

**Julian could hardly contain his excitement. He leant back away from the microscope and wiped a fine perspiration away from his chubby face. **

**At last! All those years of being told he was crazy would finally end. Now he could tell those so called doctors that after death it was in fact possible to revive oxygen deprived cells in mobians that had recently deceased. They had dismissed him as a crazed lunatic but now he was the pioneer of eternal life. He held the world in his human hands. **

**He steadied himself 'Not now Julian dear boy, there is still room for this to go horribly wrong' he thought to himself 'we must not be to hasty here'.**

**Julian sat back in his black armchair. The leather was worn around the arm rests from years of use. Years he cared not to remember. Years that were tirelessly testing his hypothesis on deceased patients of his. His chair creaked angrily in protest under his considerable mass. The wheels slowly rolled back a few centimetres before coming to a stop. **

**Julian exhaled noisily. His brilliant white lab coat rising and falling in a smooth motion. It was a little tight around his stomach. A result of years of being focused like a man possessed on such a seemingly futile endeavour who had simply ceased caring about how he appeared to others. **

**The laboratory cooling system finally kicked in. The fans whirred to life and began the process of cooling the air in the lab. The lab itself was situated underground in a bunker one mile below the surface. Security here was tight with the research he had been conducting. He was surprised they had kept him here for as long as they had. Perhaps the investors had seen the true value of Julian's research.**

**Whatever the reason was, it was not, shared with Julian.**

**However he had managed to keep his most recent findings secret even from the investors and other laboratory staff. They had all been watching him carefully all knowing all to well that he was simply a genius of unfathomable limits. He was a strange man to the other doctors and scientists but with good intentions at heart they all felt.**

**In spite of this there had been much controversy at the concept of bringing people back from the dead. Snatching them from deaths door. So many ethical questions had been raised. Playing god? Maybe he was but it was surely not for the greater good of mobian kind? This discovery could save the lives of thousands. Suffering could finally end. Death need no longer heed life.**

'**Well' Julian said to himself with an unusual calm 'I guess I have finally done it'. **

**He sat there for a few minutes debating on what to do next. Well that most certainly was a hard question. It is not everyday you find a way to stop people from dying! Julian got up out of his chair and walked over to a steel cabinet across the room and opened it. The cabinet was a gloomy looking thing. Just cold hard steel made to be easily cleaned by the cleaning ladies that entered his domain only after he retreated home to his personal territory. **

**From within this cabinet he pulled out a bottle of 2215 whiskey. He set a glass on his table then poured himself two fingers of whiskey. Julian did not think twice about breaking the rule of no drinking or eating in the lab. He chugged it down in one gulp then wiped away the residue from his ginger moustache.**

**The whiskey hit his stomach and turned it into a cauldron of fire for but a few seconds before giving him a dull sense of comfort. A dull sense of comfort he was surely going to need for the next 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Not even twenty metres away a scientist by the name of Charles was working on the same project. For he to had seen the potential behind Julian's claims and was the first to volunteer to help on this project. Although he had volunteered to help Julian in his studies, they rarely saw each other. They were the two geniuses with odd personalities that did not like to mix. They respected each others personal space and only shared information at a weekly meeting. Despite the lack of communication and secrets they kept from each other, progress was being made at an acceptable rate.

Charles was a kindly middle aged anthropomorphic hedgehog. On this planet of Mobius, anthropomorphic creatures were considered the norm. Not many humans existed on Mobius. Which made Julian rather unique and certainly made him stand out in the labs. He wore only his worn from years of use leather shoes. They were originally black but age and wear had stripped them of their colour and now they were a faded shade of black. The colour of his fur was an unusual brilliant blue, a rarity that affected only three in every thousand anthropomorphic hedgehogs. The only patch of fur on his body that was not blue was his stomach where an oval shaped light brown patch of fur stood out on his form. His spines were fused into dangerously razor-sharp points. This made wearing clothes impossible for him. Not that he had any external apparatus to cover up anyway.

His eyes were large and at the centre of them were brilliant blue iris's surrounding a black pupil. The skin around his eyes were showing signs of wrinkles and stress.

He wore pale grey gloves all the time. No-one had bothered to ask him about this curious habit of his. They seemed to serve no real purpose other than making him appear more "unique" to the other lab workers. He did not know that he was the topic of discussion on lunch breaks amongst his co-workers as he always ate his lunch in his office.

Charles office was a mess. Paperwork lay scattered about the place. His oak desk had long lost its shiny furnish and had darkened with years of being neglected. The walls and floor were made of tough titanium and only served to add to the dull atmosphere. A picture sat on his desk half buried with papers. The picture was of a younger looking Charles with his late wife Julia. It was taken two months before her sudden unexpected death at the hands of an unknown virus. She was smiling whilst Charles embraced her in front of the entrance to the great forest. She had blond hair that was neatly brushed back behind her head over her dark brown spines. Her smile lit up her face. Charles looked much more content with life in that picture than previous years.

Charles tweaked his aged spectacles absentmindedly as he always did when confronted with a tough question. He flicked his eyes over a detailed blueprint of what could make or break his career. It had to have been twenty four hours since he had last slept and the drawings on the blueprints were starting to swim around hazily and mix together until Chuck could not read anymore.

'Time for some rosehip tea…' Charles muttered to himself stroking his greying moustache thoughtfully. He stood up from his aged oak chair and stretched his arms above his head. He yawned loudly and walked across his office. Eyes beginning to show an 8 o'clock shadow he opened the heavy steel door and stepped out into the corridor.

A well lit corridor greeted Charles making him blink a few times against the harsh white lights.

'I really should get some sleep soon, and maybe go home and see how Jules is doing' Charles rattled onto himself about his son he had not seen in several months due to his work schedule and irregular sleeping patterns.

He nodded politely to a co-worker striding past him with coffee in hand. Then almost jumped as Julian nearly ran head first into him stuttering excitedly.

'I've done it! It's finally happened!' Julian cried to Charles.

'What? What has happened?' Charles asked confused at his colleagues irrational behaviour.

'The discovery that will revolutionise the world'


End file.
